Talk:Aatrox/@comment-25697516-20170113223506/@comment-27082821-20170114205237
Ahem.. He is pretty far from useless... He gets a lot of natural attack speed from just attacking and casting spells that waste HP as opposed to having to wind up on the start of the fight or activating an ability in doing so. Resulting of an almost permanent attack speed buff. He has an all-in as annoying as Xin Zhao's with that assassin-like burst damage with all of his abilities hit. Can survive for crazy amounts of time due to OP triple heal when below half HP and also deal more damage than some of the AS steroid champions without too much items early on, allowing him to beat most fighters using the mana resource for stuff or if most of the fighters over time in the drawn out laning phase. Making him a big prime target of being ganked under his own tower but he can overturn them on his own with his revive and great amount of damage he can deal. He's also a Darius,Teemo and blahblahblah early game wifebeater due to being able to outheal the likes of some of the most annoying DoT passives and spells if he's not CCed and has shit ,enemies, to beat and is able to trade back with Blades of Torment. Allowing him to be a big nuisance too if no one tries to slow him down at farming if he's ignored by enemy's team early. Like @Lesdin said, base HP is holding Aatrox behind. Just that Aatrox doesn't need a major rework but just some tweaks with his base HP and we'd probably see him having huge success just by giving him like just 30 HP. But if that success leads to gameplay feeling fair, I'd beg to differ unless someone in Riot remembered to put quote on quote,"We need to change how that revive and that heal on Blood Thirst works along with adding more intricate attack speed scaling." So is Aatrox useless? Far from it. The worst ultimate in the game? Given how he deals a good deal of AOE damage and after landing all of his other abilites too. Dealing almost as much as AOE damage that falls a bit short of rivaling Orianna's ability to do so early. But if Aatrox gets Hydra, he can still do just as much AOE damage as stated in the previous sentence but later in the game still which is still crazy given that he can do that and still maul a specific target down! Which means that attack speed and range has just enough to smack someone down after a decent amount of AOE damage dealt to multiple targets if Aatrox positioned well in a fight. Overall, this guy is just that one missing piece to a cancerous CC + AOE fest comp and he's leagues above than the "going to be gone" Warwick if he was just a fair bit tanky. Though my question to Riot, is he strictly made to be a top laner? Sorry Riot, no. Given the things he can do, it's best to play him in the jungle due to the objectives due to getting triple heals on Blood Thrist like mad. Moderate amounts of AOE damage and a lot of single target damage during ganks and able to farm quickly and efficiently with a Hydra. That conclusion aside and the true conclusion here, what more do you want from this guy? I'm not sure who's a joke now.